1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat transfer mechanisms and more particularly pertains to a new heat transfer unit for a furnace exhaust vent for efficiently harnessing heat lost via a heat exhaust vent of a furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heat transfer mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, heat transfer mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art heat transfer mechanisms include U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,558; U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,798; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,874; U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,883; U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,930; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 330,076.
In these respects, the heat transfer unit for a furnace exhaust vent according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently harnessing heat lost via a heat exhaust vent of a furnace.